In Sickness And In Love
by Olv1993
Summary: Spain's sick and just when Romano was coming to visit him to harvest tomatoes aswell! So, Romano calls up his brother to help him clean up Spain's mess, which is a big mistake. Spamano, One-sided Itacest and Dark!Feli.


Hello there, well this feels like my first true Hetalia fic, even though I do have other Hetalia stories (Silence and Hetalia News, I also had Espana's Letters to the World but that got removed) but they aren't an actual story, well Hetalia News is kinda lots of little ones that may have no link each other. Anyway here's a Spamano, one-sided Itacest, Dark!Feli fic. It came to me because I've been wanting to write a Dark!Feli fic after I read some and I was ill so this came into mind. Although the idea came to me in July, it took me a while to write it up due to time as well as I was gonna put it as a one-shot instead of a chaptered story. -_-' Sorry if the sick Spain scene is too...Erm...Graphic(?). Now I'll leave you alone and let you read and maybe review! ^_^

* * *

Romano could see his house in sight. Today Romano had decided that he was going to visit Spain, not because he wanted to SEE him, oh no, it was to pick tomatoes of course! Yes, he had some of his own, but there was something about harvesting tomatoes with Spain that made it more fun, no it's not like he LIKES Spain or anything.

As Romano approached the the house, he listened to the air. He frowned, it was strange for him to not hear the Spaniard's voice through the walls calling his name as he came to greet him. Spain always seemed to be able to tell when Romano was coming to his house and always came out to greet him before the Italian had a chance to even knock on the door. Romano knocked on the door, there was no sound of movement.

"Hey tomato bastard! It's me, open up!" Romano shouted, but still nothing.

Romano sighed, if Spain was here, he would've come to the door already. Stupid Spain, not being here when Romano actually bothered to visit him for once! So Romano decided to let himself into the house, Spain had given him a spare key anyway and hopefully he'd be back before it got dark so that they could harvest some tomatoes.

He entered the house and sat down on the sofa, sighing he picked up the remote when he heard something.

"Eh? Bastard? Is that you?" Romano asked to the sound.

He got up and headed to the direction of the sound. It wasn't a sight he really wanted, but at least the person he wanted, no wait he didn't want to, see was there.

"Dammit Spain! Why didn't you answer the door!" Romano shouted before really taking in the scene, to which he gasped at.

Spain was curled around the toilet, throwing up. There was also puddles of sick near the toilet and Spain had a stain on his posterior, at a guess he had dihorrea. By the looks of things, there was no chance of picking tomatoes today. Romano sighed, wishing he'd never come, he KNEW that Spain would want him to look after him.

"Spain...I don't really care...But...Are you alright?" Romano looked around, in every direction except the Spaniard.

Spain slowly turned around, shaking slightly and smiled weakly.

"Roma...No?" Was all he could say before losing more contents from his stomach.

Romano cringed, he really did not want to see this. But for some reason he couldn't leave Spain right now, no not because he actually CARED about the Spaniard's health or anything.

When Spain had finished throwing up, well for now anyway, he turned around to look at Romano.

"Sorry Romano..."  
"Wh-What ARE you talking about bastard! It's not your fault you're ill! It's your stupid countries..." Romano was cut off by Spain.  
"I'm sorry because you had to see me like this! Also, at a guess, you probably wanted to harvest tomates with me today, sí?"  
"Well, yeah..."  
"Also, don't blame my people...I don't think it's thier fault and you know, we do have a human immune system, so I might just be ill and it has nothing to do with the state the countries in. I'm quite sure that the country itself isn't in such a terrible state as I am right now."

Romano nodded, he knew that Spain would know about his own condition being related to his own country or not. But in a way this worried Romano even more, wait that's not right! Romano doesn't care about Spain, not at all!

"Romano...Will you please stay with me? Boss needs his Henchman's help today!" Spain smiled.  
"Well, since I took all this trouble getting over here...I guess I could stay for a bit...But you owe me when you get better! And that better be SOON dammit!"

Spain tried to laugh, but ended up coughing a little. Then he slowly tried to stand up, Romano helped him, not because he wanted to, its just Spain couldn't stand very well that's all! Romano helped Spain walk to his bedroom, which was conviniently the room next to his bedroom. Spain asked him for some water and painkillers and after taking them he went to sleep. As the Spaniard slept Romano went to the phone to make a phone call of course.

"Ve~ Veneziano here! Who is it?" Was what he got when the phone was answered.  
"It's me Veneciano dammit!"  
"Oh Romano! Did you get to Spain's safely?"  
"Of course I DID or I wouldn't have been able to call you!"  
"Ve~" Was all he got as a reply.  
"Listen or else idiot! Tomato bastard is sick and has made a complete mess!"  
"Aw! Poor Spain! I hope he's better soon!"  
"Yeah...Dammit, Veneciano come clean up this mess he's made!"  
"Ve~? Why can't you do it fratello?"  
"B-Because you, dammit are better at that kind of thing..!" Well actually North Italy was better than Romano at everything, but he wasn't going to admit that.  
"Um, ok! It'd be nice to see Spain anyway, even if he's ill! I haven't seen him for a while!"  
"Whatever, just get here soon! I don't want to be all alone with him like this!"  
"Ve~ ok! Ciao!"  
"Ciao!" Romano grumbled and then hung up.


End file.
